Warlock (or Witch)
Warlocks (or Witches) draw the forces of nature and with the power of magic convert it into whatever they need use of. Their magic and their alchemical compounds can be used for better or worse; burn a house down or cure poisons. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d6 *'Armor Proficiencies:' All Light armor *'Weapon Proficiencies:' All Simple weapons *'Alignment:' Any *'Skill Points Per Level:' 4 + Int *'In-Class Skills:' Appraise, Craft (alchemy), Heal, Knowledge (all), Linguistics, Perception, Spellcraft, Survival, Use Magic Device (Int 12, Wis 3, Cha 1) Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 Spellcasting, Mana, Natural Specialization 2 +1 +0 +0 +3 3 +1 +1 +1 +3 Cantrip (1st) 4 +2 +1 +1 +4 Reach 5 +2 +1 +1 +4 1st Aura 6 +3 +2 +2 +5 Improved Alchemy +1 7 +3 +2 +2 +5 Cantrip (2nd) 8 +4 +2 +2 +6 9 +4 +3 +3 +6 10 +5 +3 +3 +7 Extended Reach, 2nd Aura 11 +5 +3 +3 +7 Cantrip (3rd) 12 +6/+1 +4 +4 +8 Improved Alchemy +2 13 +6/+1 +4 +4 +8 14 +7/+2 +4 +4 +9 15 +7/+2 +5 +5 +9 Cantrip (4th), 3rd Aura 16 +8/+3 +5 +5 +10 17 +8/+3 +5 +5 +10 18 +9/+4 +6 +6 +11 Improved Alchemy +3 19 +9/+4 +6 +6 +11 20 +10/+5 +6 +6 +12 'Spellcasting' Warlocks are granted the ability to cast spontaneous Natural learned spells; whether these spells are Wisdom- or Charisma-based depends on the Mage's alignment: *Warlocks that are Lawfully-aligned will cast Wisdom-based spells *Warlocks that are Chaotically-aligned will cast Charisma-based spells *Warlocks that are Neutrally-aligned may choose whether they will cast Wisdom- or Charisma-based spells. Gaining the Spellcasting abilities carries with it the automatic acquisition of the Prestidigitation spell. Warlocks may cast all spells from the Natural spell list. Spellcasting is granted with the following stipulations: *Must have one hand free when casting spells (no weapon, shield, or other item). *All spells start at Skill Level 0, which is a 50% arcane spell failure chance. *Each time you successfully cast a spell, you may make a tally mark next to the spell. Each tally mark represents one point in that spell's Skill Level, and each point decreases the arcane spell failure chance of that spell by 5%. *When you reach Skill Level 10 with a spell, you are considered to have mastered the spell and no longer suffer from the arcane spell failure chance of this spell. 'Mana' The Warlock is granted 2 + Int + ½ character level mana for use exclusively with spellcasting. As soon as their mana runs dry, the Warlock must use their normal stamina to cast spells. 'Natural Specialization' At level 1, Warlocks discover their specialization with the Natural magical arts. This specialization also chooses the branch of Auras that the Warlock earns as they progress, as well as a couple of specific spells only a Warlock of their specialization may learn later on. 'Alchemy' : +4 competence bonus to all Heal checks; the spell Activate no longer costs mana to cast; and -1 DC to use the alchemists' kit. All healing spells, cantrips, and personally-administered potions grant an additional +1d8 hp; at level 11, this bonus becomes +2d8. : Auras: Calming Aura, Healing Aura, Peaceful Aura 'Symbiosis' : +1 to all touch and ranged touch attacks; at level 6 and every 5 levels after, this bonus increases by 1 (up to +4 at level 16). The Warlock also gains Spell Resistance equal to one-half their Warlock level. : Auras: Clairvoyant Aura, Fluxuating Aura, Nodal Aura 'Siphony' : +2 to all attacks with ranged melee and splash weapons. Considered proficient with all thrown weapons regardless of whether or not it is improvised or on the Warlock's proficiency list. Furthermore, the Effective Spell Level of the Siphony Warlock's cantrips increases by 1 for the following cantrips: Lesser Resistance, Frost Bite, Break Enchantment, and Hex. : Auras: Shaky Aura, Chaotic Aura, Frightful Aura 'Reach' At level 4, choose one known Touch spell (but not a cantrip) with an Effective Spell Level of 3 or less. That spell becomes a Ranged Touch spell with a maximum range of 10'. 'Extended Reach' : At level 10, all Touch spells (but not cantrips) become Ranged Touch spells with a maximum range of 10'. The spell chosen for Reach at level 4 instead becomes Close Ranged Touch. 'Improved Alchemy +n' The Maximum Capacity of the alchemists' kit the Warlock uses is increased by +n. 'Warlock Cantrips' All Warlock cantrips are based off of the character's MAMod. Whenever a Warlock gains a new cantrip, they choose one from the set of cantrips they are granted, plus one from each previous set of cantrip. For instance, at level 3 the Warlock is granted 1st Cantrip, meaning they may choose one from the list of 1st Cantrips. At level 7, they are granted 2nd Cantrip, and then may choose one each from the 1st Cantrips and 2nd Cantrips. After the 4th Cantrip is granted, the Warlock will have all 1st and 2nd Cantrips, two 3rd Cantrips and one 4th Cantrip. See each of the following sections for the Warlock Cantrips: 1st Cantrips, 2nd Cantrips, 3rd Cantrips, 4th Cantrips. 1st Cantrips As described above in Warlock Cantrips, you will be able to choose a new 1st Cantrip at levels 3, 7, and 11 (at which time you will have all three cantrips). 'Cure' : Lv3 trans Full-round, Touch, VS, 3 mana : Touched willing subject heals for 1d8+MAMod hp, +1d8 per 4 levels of Warlock (for a total of 2d8 at level 4, 3d8 at level 8, etc.). 'Spirit Ward' : Lv3 evoc Standard, Close, VS, WillNeg, 1d4 mana : Target undead creature that fails its Will save retreats, unable to accost the party for 24 hours. 'Lesser Resistance' : Lv3 abj Full-round, Personal, VS, lasts 1+MAMod rounds, 3 mana : The caster gains Spell Resistance (fire, frost, elec, AND force) equal to ESL + MAMod + ½ caster level. 2nd Cantrips As described above in Warlock Cantrips, you will be able to choose a new 2nd Cantrip at levels 7, 11, and 15 (at which point you will have all three cantrips). 'Purge' : Lv3 trans Full-round, Touch, VS, 4 mana : Removes all poisons and illnesses from a subject without a DC check; does not remove negative status effects already in place, however it does double their recovery rates for one day. 'Lockstep' : Lv4 ench Standard, Touch, VS, WillNeg, lasts 1d4 rounds (D), 4 mana : The subject becomes Paralyzed and freezes in place. It is aware and breathes normally but cannot take any actions, even speech. : Each round on its turn, the subject may attempt a new saving throw to end the effect. This is a full-round action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. : A winged creature that is actively flying and who is paralyzed cannot flap its wings and falls. A swimmer can't swim and may drown. 'Frost Bite' Lv2 '(frost) Standard, Close Ranged Touch, VS, 1d3 mana : The caster creates a ball of inverted energy that absorbs heat. The Frost Bite spell deals 1d6 Frost damage per 2 caster levels (up to 8d6) and may also be used to squelch fires. If Frost Bite is cast at the ground, it creates a 10'x10' slick spot that may only be passed with a DC 10 + ESL + MAMod Acrobatics check. Mages may add their MAMod to the damage. 3rd Cantrips As described above in Warlock Cantrips, you will be able to choose a new 3rd Cantrip at levels 11 and 15. 'Resolve : Lv5 'trans Full-round, Touch, VS, lasts 1+MAMod rounds, 2+1d3 mana : Touched willing subject gains DR 5/- for the duration of the spell. 'Fascination : Lv5 (pattern) Standard, Personal, WillNeg, VS, lasts 1+1d4 rounds, 1+1d3 mana : The caster becomes surrounded by small, meandering lights. Any creature that can view the visible spectrum with an Intelligence score of 6 or less must pass a Will save or become Fascinated for the duration of the spell. 'Break Enchantment' : Lv5 '''abj Standard, Touch, VS, 11-MAMod mana (minimum 6) : You can use dispel magic to end one ongoing spell that has been cast on a creature or object, to temporarily suppress the magical abilities of a magic item, or to counter another spellcaster's spell. A dispelled spell ends as if its duration had expired. Some spells, as detailed in their descriptions, can't be defeated by dispel magic. Dispel magic can dispel (but not counter) spell-like effects just as it does spells. The effect of a spell with an instantaneous duration can't be dispelled, because the magical effect is already over before the dispel magic can take effect. : You choose to use dispel magic in one of two ways: a targeted dispel or a counterspell. : '''Targeted Dispel: One object, creature, or spell is the target of the dispel magic spell. You make one dispel check (1d20 + your caster level) and compare that to the spell with highest caster level (DC = 11 + the spell's caster level). If successful, that spell ends. If not, compare the same result to the spell with the next highest caster level. Repeat this process until you have dispelled one spell affecting the target, or you have failed to dispel every spell. : For example, a 7th-level caster casts dispel magic, targeting a creature affected by stoneskin (caster level 12th) and fly (caster level 6th). The caster level check results in a 19. This check is not high enough to end the stoneskin (which would have required a 23 or higher), but it is high enough to end the fly (which only required a 17). Had the dispel check resulted in a 23 or higher, the stoneskin would have been dispelled, leaving the fly intact. Had the dispel check been a 16 or less, no spells would have been affected. : You can also use a targeted dispel to specifically end one spell affecting the target or one spell affecting an area (such as a wall of fire). You must name the specific spell effect to be targeted in this way. If your caster level check is equal to or higher than the DC of that spell, it ends. No other spells or effects on the target are dispelled if your check is not high enough to end the targeted effect. : If you target an object or creature that is the effect of an ongoing spell (such as a monster summoned by summon monster), you make a dispel check to end the spell that conjured the object or creature. : If the object that you target is a magic item, you make a dispel check against the item's caster level (DC = 11 + the item's caster level). If you succeed, all the item's magical properties are suppressed for 1d4 rounds, after which the item recovers its magical properties. A suppressed item becomes nonmagical for the duration of the effect. An interdimensional opening (such as a bag of holding) is temporarily closed. A magic item's physical properties are unchanged: A suppressed magic sword is still a sword (a masterwork sword, in fact). Artifacts and deities are unaffected by mortal magic such as this. : You automatically succeed on your dispel check against any spell that you cast yourself. : Counterspell: When dispel magic is used in this way, the spell targets a spellcaster and is cast as a counterspell. Unlike a true counterspell, however, dispel magic may not work; you must make a dispel check to counter the other spellcaster's spell. 4th Cantrips As described above in Warlock Cantrips, you will be able to choose a new 4th Cantrip at level 15. 'Greater Calm' : Lv6 '(mind-affecting) Standard, Close Range, VS, Will½, 1+1d3 mana : All creatures in a 40' + 5' per MAMod emanation from the focal point of this spell make a Will save. : Creatures who fail their will save no longer wish to aggress you or your party for 6 rounds unless they are already in combat or are aggressed. : Creatures that succeed their Will saves become Fascinated until the end of their next round, unless they are already in combat. 'Whoa : Lv6 '(mind-affecting) Standard, Medium Range, VS, WillNeg, lasts 1d6 rounds, 4 mana : Target creature with Intelligence of 4 or higher must pass a Will save or become Confused for 1d6 rounds. 'Hex : Lv6 (curse) Full-round, Touch, VSM(dried grass, 2hp)], WillNeg, Permanent(D), 8 mana : Target living creature must pass a Will save or become Cursed. The caster chooses one of the following effects: #-6 on one ability score (to a minimum of 1); #-4 penalty to attacks, saves, and skill checks; or #50% chance of losing each action. : The effects are reversed when the Curse enchantment is broken or dismissed, or the caster of the Curse is killed. No one individual may have more than one Curse placed upon them at one time, except under specific circumstances. 'Warlock Auras' Auras are activated area effects that remain as long as the Warlock chooses to keep it up. Warlocks may only have one aura active at a time, and may even leave the aura active while sleeping. Auras require no concentration check to maintain, though whenever a Warlock is considered Helpless the aura is deactivated. Some auras do not even cost stamina to use. Activating an aura is a Standard action; deactivating an aura is a Swift action. See each of the following sections for the Warlock Auras: 1st Aura, 2nd Aura, 3rd Aura. 1st Aura 'Calming Aura' : 1st Aura for Alchemy specialists. : All allies within a 25' emanation of the Warlock gain a +1 bonus vs. Fear effects (such as the Frightened condition) and vs. Intimidation checks. This bonus changes to +2 at level 8. 'Clairvoyant Aura' : 1st Aura for Symbiosis specialists. : All allies within a 25' emanation of the Warlock gain a +1 competence bonus to attack and AC. This bonus becomes +2 at level 8. 'Shaky Aura' : 1st Aura for Siphony specialists. : All enemies within a 25' emanation of the Warlock take a -1 penalty to saves vs. mind-affecting abilities (no save). This penalty becomes -2 at level 8. 2nd Aura 'Healing Aura' : 2nd Aura for Alchemy specialists. Costs 1 mana per round. : All allies within a 25' emanation of the Warlock gain Fast Healing 2. This changes to Fast Healing 4 at level 13. 'Fluxuating Aura' : 2nd Aura for Symbiosis specialists. : All allies within a 25' emanation of the Warlock gain a +1 save vs. enchantments. This bonus changes to +2 at level 13. 'Chaotic Aura' : 2nd Aura for Siphony specialists. : All enemies within a 25' emanation must pass a Will save DC 14 + MAMod each round they are inside the emanation or suffer a -MAMod penalty to all attack rolls and Concentration checks. 3rd Aura 'Peaceful Aura' : 3rd Aura for Alchemy specialists. Costs 1 mana to activate; costs 1 mana per 2 rounds after activation. : Enemies within a 25' emanation of the Warlock who attempt to attack the Warlock while Peaceful Aura is active must pass a Will save DC 15 + MAMod each round or find a new target. 'Nodal Aura' : 3rd Aura for Symbiosis specialists. Costs 1 mana to activate; costs 1 mana per round after activation. : Allies within a 25' emanation of the Warlock use 1 less mana to use spells or spell-like abilities. This does not reduce the minimum below 1 mana. 'Frightful Aura' : 3rd Aura for Siphony specialists. Costs 2 mana to activate; costs 1 mana per round after activation. : Enemies within a 25' emanation of the Warlock must pass a Will save DC 15 + MAMod or be placed under the effects of a ''Fear ''spell for 2 rounds. Whether the enemy passes or fails, they may only be subjected to this Will save once per day. Category:Classes Category:Character Creation